Jack Simmons
Jack Simmons (Japanese: レイザー Hepburn: Reizā) is an American former gay pornographic film actor. He was born on December 11, 1970 in Bakerfield, California, United States. Jack Simmons' penis size is 25 cm (10 inches). Names Razor comes from Jack Simmons' appearance in the film Hard Heroes, where he is given that superhero name from Omega (Steve Shannon). In Japanese, Jack Simmons' name is transcribed as Jakku Shimonzu (ジャック・シモンズ). History Jack Simmons had a long and prolific career in the industry. He first started in 1991. He is a gay porn performer and director. He has worked with Brian Maxon and Steve Shannon in a few Can-Am Productions films. In addition, he has worked with Antonio Carrone in Chrystal Crawford's Star Contact and First Bi's Club. Finally, he worked with Ren Adams, initially of American Gay Wrestling fame in The Rush. He has performed in several Japanese adult videos. Jack Simmons retired from his gay porn career in 2018. Role in Gachimuchi A minor character that was a part of Terryman's superhero group, the Stud Squad, in the film Hard Heroes. He was discovered to have had contact with Japanese adult video actors due to him performing in said Japanese adult videos. Hard Heroes In Hard Heroes, Jack Simmons is Razor. Razor was raised by a secret civilization, is stronger than a lion, wields a metallic gauntlet, and is a ruthless, cunning fighter. He was noted to be green by Omega, his leader, at one point. He is the second in command. Highly controlling and frequently looks down on Thunder and Lightning. In spite of his power, he is frequently defeated in a single hit. The Rush In The Rush, Jack is one of the good guys who combats the demented gangster Marcio Bandaras (Ren Adams). He defuses a situation when an unknown person trespasses into Jack's base. Quotes Hard Heroes * "So what's up?" * "Who needs us?" * "Ah, Beavis and Butthead finally got here." * "I don't care if it's John, Paul, George, or Ringo. You're late." * "You'll see plenty of it if you keep mouthing off." * "You ladies want to be full-fledged members of the Stud Squad? Be on time!" * "And I grew up real fast!" * "What makes you think he's for real?" * "Yeah, we know where your mind is." * "I don't trust him. But we will help you." * "I'll give you guys ten minutes, and then I'm coming after you." * "No! We say we're gonna give 'em ten minutes. We're gonna wait. Sit." * "I said no! Calm down. Sit down. We're gonna wait. Sit!" * "All you two do is complain. Complain, complain, complain." * "What are you gonna be able to do?" * "I'll go! You two stay in case the others come back, and don't do anything foolish!" * "Hold it, punk!" * "Guy let him go!" (?) * "Look! It's Bruno Payne!" * "I'll bring the cheese." * "Well, I guess I underestimated you." * "Uh, welcome to the squad, men." * "RUMBLE!" Authentic Gachimuchi Information * Due to his interaction with Japanese adult video actors, Brian Maxon, and Steve Shannon, Jack Simmons, Steve Shannon, and Brian Maxon technically connect the late Billy Herrington with popular Japanese gay pornographic film actor, Mukai Ai. * Jack Simmons currently has the largest known penis size in the Gachimuchi universe, at a whopping ten inches. External links * Razor (Wrestling Series) article on Nico Nico Pedia (Japanese) Category:Characters Category:Wrestling Series Category:Gachimuchi Pants Wrestling